


as above so below, as within so without

by thebetterbina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, and tom is minister, au where harry is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: The creature practically slinks out from the dark corner of the room, one step in front of the other before coming under the bare strip of light Tom allows out from the outside. Green slitted eyes blink curiously his way, before the head tilts and eyes widen ever slightly.“You’re Minister Riddle.”Recognition is really the last thing Tom expects coming out from the mouth of a demon, but he supposes there are worst things that have happened to him.“I am, and what may I call you?”“Harry.”Summoning an angel or demon to help is something considered normal, Tom is different because he's gotten to where he is without the help of an Overworld or Underworld creature.Until he has to make his first Horcrux, then the demon he summons let's him know it's aterribleidea.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 26
Kudos: 367





	as above so below, as within so without

**Author's Note:**

> beta done by my wife, [liz ♡](https://twitter.com/lizardayo)
> 
> from the niche trope of daevinity, where you can summon angels or demons and request help from them depending on what you're trying to achieve.

The candle in the room flickers once, twice, then goes out completely on its own.

That’s a good sign, the summon had worked, so he remains quiet—angels are much forgiving in that they prefer you take the initiative, but for what he’s about to do he doubts any angel would appreciate a summon for.

“At least you’re polite.” 

The creature practically slinks out from the dark corner of the room, one step in front of the other before coming under the bare strip of light Tom allows out from the outside. Green slitted eyes blink curiously his way, before the head tilts and eyes widen ever slightly.

“You’re Minister Riddle.” 

Recognition is really the last thing Tom expects coming out from the mouth of a demon, but he supposes there are worst things that have happened to him. 

“I am, and what may I call you?”

“Harry.”

The demon looks pleased enough to smile, sauntering over and pulling over the chair Tom usually keeps opposite him for busybodies ‘insisting they meet with the Minister directly’. It’s an intentionally uncomfortable chair, yet the demon looks entirely unbothered as he sits. Eyes still gazing expectantly over to Tom.

He remembers the constant rule all summoners know by heart; don’t waste their time.

“Harry. I need help creating a Horcrux.”

The demon raises a single eyebrow, Tom knows creatures of either the Overworld or Under are immediately bound by certain rules when summoned onto the mortal realms—so there’s no particular reason for Harry to deny the request, unless somehow the demon just … wasn’t in the mood. Which Tom certainly hopes that’s not going to be the case. He doesn’t want to go through the effort of summoning another demon just because Harry doesn’t want to help.

“I can do it of course.”

Tom feels immediate relief.

“But are you aware of the … side effects it will incur?”

Tom feels the apprehension creeping right back in. He’s done his own side of the research, but too much of it was theory and too little on actual Wizards having successfully done the act. The general consensus is that making a Horcrux is the worst punishment for any living soul—but Tom hasn’t found any other method that even compares to his wish of immortality. 

He’s a little awkward when he replies, and really, that should be an image in itself. Proud Minister Riddle, awkward. “I have a basic idea.”

The demon looks somewhere between smug and sympathetic when he replies, giving the tidbit of information without cost. “Permanent insanity. Loss of the mind. Soul scarring—in rare cases you might lose your magic completely.”

Tom wants to curse, this was the closest he’d ever gotten to his wish and disappointment is a bitter taste on his tongue. 

“I’m guessing immortality is what you’re trying to reach. But why a Horcrux? The Philosopher’s Stone work’s just as well. I can make you a copy of Flamel’s and give you their recipe. A special little potion of Pheonix feathers works as well.”

“I will age regardless, immorality means nothing if I get to the point my bones break at the slightest impact.”

The demon laughs, actually laughs at that, “How vain! But good of you to consider that. So, what will you do now?”

That’s it, Tom doesn’t actually know what to do now. He’s been meticulous with planning, always having back up plans if all else fails—but that’s just that, his plans rely heavily on what information he has, and the last thing he’s ever considered is for a demon to confirm his worst fears about the Horcrux method of immorality. He won’t be able to maintain his Minister position if he suddenly falls into insanity midway through his term. 

He must have been quiet for too long, as the demon gives a polite cough in between his thoughts.

“I may have a solution—only if you wish to hear it.”

This makes Tom weary, rarely does a demon offer niceties without anything to gain. Even giving up information about the Horcrux could induce payment later. Still, he’s not getting any younger, and this demon is offering help.

“Please.”

“I will admit going between Underworld and the mortal realm has been tedious lately, most of the jobs I’ve been called up for are banal at best. I offer a solution that will benefit us both—I will grant you immortality and in return, for as long as you stay alive, I get to wander the mortal realm as I please. 

The demon has something of a Cheshire grin as he says it all, “I can imagine my King will be quite pissed with me making this deal so we’ll just say I’ll be your … oh I don’t know permanent demon fixture? Sounds rather strange, but I’ll help you with anything you ask so long as you ask politely. What do you think?”

It sounds good. Too good in fact. “You’re granting me immortality and free-range of your services in exchange for—rights to stay on earth?”

“That and an occasional meal, of course, nothing that will harm you. Like I said, staying down there is boring—besides, you’ll make great use of my services as Minister compared to any normal person I might make this deal with.”

Somehow that thought doesn’t sit with him, the idea of someone else having all this power at their fingertips. There’s never been a record of a demon going to these lengths, except perhaps Mephistopheles with Faustus—but even then the good Doctor’s soul was dragged straight to hell when his time ran out. The only difference is, Tom’s package included immorality. 

But he does have some of his own questions.

“How will you make me immortal?”

“Death and I are .... friends I guess you could say, it’s easy to shoo away his little Reaper minions when they come to collect your soul and I can politely ask Time to halt the clock above your head. You will keep your mind, magic, body and soul for the duration the contract lasts.”

“And how long do you intend for this contract to last?”

Harry gives a wry smile, “Oh for however long  _ you _ want it to last, if after a thousand years you tell me you’re sick of it all and want to end it your soul will be reaped—and body returned to the earth just as intended.”

“And … what are these meals you’ll require?”

“Like I said, nothing that will hurt you in any way. You’ll find out.”

That bit seems the only part uncertain about this whole agreement, but he can at least trust a demon’s word when they say no harm will come to him. If he has to hazard a guess considering the demon’s temperament he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry demands Tom to kill people for him—which he’s prepared to do at least, it won’t be the first time he’s taken a life. 

“I agree to your terms.”

  
There’s a crinkle in eyes when the demon smiles, “ _ Wonderful _ . Then on my name as H҉̴̕͢a̵̡̧͟r̸̴̸͠r̢̛͝y̢ ͞͞͏̨͞J̷̨͢͠͝a̸̧̧m̴͞͠͠e̷̷s̡̧ ̷̵̕͜P̛͞͝͡o̢t͠͡t҉̶͘͘e͘͏̨̢͏ŗ͘͏̛͟ this agreement is sealed with Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)! (´,,•ω•,,)♡
> 
> this was intended as a oneshot fic, but if you'd like to see more do leave some love in the comments (´∀｀)


End file.
